I Wanted To, Too
by I am the Cake Fairy
Summary: It was just as easy as that, surrender to your whims, and you won't be questioned...that much. Drabbles.
1. I Wanted To

Lately, I've found that my girlfriend has been butching out on me.

Like, a month ago, she cut her hair. Now, most girls _do_ trim their hair, but that's just it: they snip off a few centimeters, and, well, that's it. But my girlfriend? Oh, no, she cut off more than just a few centimeters; try a foot. Yeah, she just chopped off a good foot or so of her long red hair. Shorter than mine, even. She spikes it up a lot nowadays, too. And then, a couple days after she does it, I figure I have the right to know _why_. So, when I do ask, all she does in reply is shrug and say,

"I wanted to."

Then, over the past couple weeks, I noticed she's been hanging out with her best friend more than she has with me. I mean, I didn't chew her out about it or anything like that, because I spend a lot of time with my own best friend, Stan, too. But, lately, she's been blowing me off for her best friend more and more; like this one time, we had a date on a Saturday night, and she called me at about three in the afternoon, two hours or so before our date, and told me that she was out shopping with Annie, and would probably be sleeping over at her house. When I asked her over the phone why she ditched our date for her best friend on Monday, she just shrugged and said,

"I wanted to."

And one day, I decided to drop by her house, see how she was doing. What a good boyfriend should do, right? Right. So, I ring the doorbell, and am greeted by the standard, boyfriend-to-girlfriend's-mother salutation. The typical, Hello Kyle, here to see Red again, yes? Well, okay, hun, but you two be good up there, alright? Alright. And then she sends me up the stairs smiling like a typical girlfriend's mom would, and even waves after me. When I open the door to her room, I see my girlfriend see on her bed, legs crossed, looking at a magazine. Nothing atypical. Then I looked at the magazine; it was a Playboy. By that time, she had noticed me, and looks up with her eyebrow raised. I asked her why she was looking a magazine that _I_ don't even know. She shrugs at me and says,

"I wanted to."

Right. So I've gotten used to her new hair cut, the lack of time I spend with her, and her reading material. No biggie really. But what really got me was when I caught her kissing her best friend behind the bleachers at the track field. And, for the record, her best friend was kissing back. Once they separated, I asked her why. _Why_ was she kissing her best friend when she had a boyfriend? She shrugged and said,

"I wanted to."

So I shrugged, and walked away. I spent the rest of the school day running that phrase my girlfriend—was she even that to me anymore?—kept saying to me through my head. Once, my best friend walked up to me and asked me what was up. Without thinking about it, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his in a kiss. I closed my eyes for a second, but opened them immediately once I realized what I was doing. He blinked at me a couple times, but didn't run away, slap me, or anything else negative. Instead, he asked me why I just kissed him on the mouth. I thought about it for a second, shrugged, and said,

"I wanted to."

* * *

_The Author-ess blinks owlishly at the readers. She looks around desperately for something else to say, but is distracted by the South Park episode that is playing beneath the word document. (She also curses Eric Cartman to hell for killing the fucking manatees...or as good as. And laughs hysterically at the stupid little fag-fight Kahl and Cartman are having…then gasps in disgust as Cartman kicks Kahl in the balls.) She then shrugs and informs the readers that this will be a series of little drabbles that she'll write when she's bored. Um, yeah. That's it for nao. (Oh, yeah: if you can't tell, the author-ess meant for this specific drabble to be a combination of slight KyleRed, RedAnnie, and Kyle Stan. That's it.)_


	2. Attention

She never admitted it, but Annie _liked _attention.

That was why it killed her to be a background character. No character depth, so to speak. No specific clique of friends. No character traits that people knew of. No specific plot purpose. Sure, people saw her standing around. Maybe she passed out papers every now and again, and she was invited to a lot of parties, but that was only because she was a space filler. Oh, look, a blank space; let's invite Annie over so that little area of ugly emptiness can be filled. Never, oh, hey, let's invite Annie over; she's such a great friend and she can be quite the life of a party!

But that was why she was glad she had a best friend like Red. When the more foreground characters chose to throw parties without inviting her (read, without having any space needing to be filled), Red would always come over to her house to watch sappy movies with her. They would laugh at the outdated jokes, cry at the second-to-the-main characters' deaths, and snort at the unrealistic endings. By the end of the night, Annie would find herself leaning against Red, a woolly afghan covering the both of them, and the television screen flickering blue, both of them too lazy to get up to turn it off and go to bed. In the morning, they would still be leaning against each other, but someone, probably Annie's mother, had pulled up the afghan, and put another one over them.

Whenever the class had to do a project that involved partners, Red was always her partner. They would always get a good grade, with Annie's smarts and Red's speaking skills. Annie always tended to be a procrastinator, but Red always kicked her ass into action to get the projects done early so they could mess around later. Every time they presented their projects, the teacher would always pull them aside afterwards to congratulate them on doing such an excellent job, yet again. Red would grin and bump shoulders with her before going back to her seat behind Mercedes and across from (lucky her) Cartman.

Unfortunately for Annie, she and Red only shared three classes together; homeroom, English, and American history. For the other three classes of the day, she was left alone to work by herself during group projects. There were no spaces that needed to be filled at the time. Usually, the teacher would look at her and shake their head in pity before assigning her to some group of girls that she didn't even know. Because of this, she didn't get nearly as good a grade as she did when working with her best friend. It was during these times that she appreciated Red's company more than ever. The phrase that involved absence making the heart grow fonder seemed to apply well to her.

One night, when Heidi was throwing a slumber party at which there was no need for any space fillers, she invited Red over to her house to watch a movie with her. Naturally, Red agreed immediately. The movie that night was about four outlaws in Australia; not the usual type of movie for them, but Annie had run out of movies, and Red lost her movie rental card. So, Annie had pulled out the movie, Red had shrugged, and the disc had been inserted into the DVD player. They had then settled down on the couch with their afghan and began to watch the movie. By the end of the movie, Annie found herself crying into Red's shoulder, Red's arms around her consolingly, as the third- and fourth-main character shot themselves in the head. She also found herself enjoying being in the red-head's arms; and she found that Red appeared to be enjoying it as well.

She never admitted it, but Annie _liked_ attention.

Hearing her best friend announced her loved to her over the intercom wasn't a bad start at all.

* * *

…_Annie in no way represents the author-ess. Nope. Not. At. All. …Okay, so the author-ess will make sure that the next little drabble-like-thing won't involve Annie and Red, because they're too background-y. Next one will be…foreground-y. Like…Style. Or Bunny. Or Creek. Or Tyde. (Yes, Tyde. Do not question the author-ess' taste in pairings; Ranny and Tyde are cool too!) _

…_The author-ess encourages some boy to go sneak into Stephen Colbert's room when he's asleep, and gay marry him…while he's asleep. Marriage is forever._


End file.
